


The Devil

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: JundongFicExchange2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junhwe learns too late that he married the devil





	The Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyskieslatenights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/gifts).

> Sorry Robert!

_Fuck Kim Jiwon._

Junhwe groans into his pillow at the incessant laughing taking place at a blisteringly annoying 6:43am on a spring Saturday. Even the birds haven’t gotten up. Yet here he is, like he always is. Junhwe is seriously starting to question whether the elder even has his own home given how much time he spends at his and Donghyuk’s apartment.

Junhwe groans again as he gets out of the lonely bed. It was bad enough having to be woken up before 7am, but to rub salt in the wound, he didn’t even get to wake up with the warmth of Donghyuk in his arms. He walks dejectedly into the living room with a scowl on his face, watching Jiwon twerk to Rihanna while Donghyuk records it for his followers.1

“Oh, Junhwe.” Jiwon has the audacity to grin and wave at him. Junhwe ignores the elder, as he habitually does, and begins to pour himself a bowl of sugary cereal to try to sweeten his bad mood.

“No!”

Before Junhwe gets the chance to pour some cold milk over the chocolaty pebbles, Donghyuk sprints and grabs the glass jug of milk, preventing the taller one from drowning his cereal in it.

“What the hell Dong?”

Donghyuk returns the jug of milk back into the fridge and then turns his attention to dump the cereal back in the box, “hyung and I ordered breakfast.” He smiles at Junhwe knowing that Junhwe would never pass up a warm breakfast, “join us. It’ll be here soo-”

Donghyuk is cut short by their doorbell chiming through the apartment. Jiwon makes a beeline to the door and excitedly mumbles ‘thank you’ before closing the door and showcasing the takeout bag as some prized trophy.

Junhwe helps Donghyuk clear up some space on the living room table while Jiwon pulls out the contents of the plastic bag, one by one. In 10 seconds, every surface area of their coffee table was holding a container of food. Well, at least that was one good thing about Jiwon; his appetite could rival Junhwe’s.

“Here Junhwe, this is your’s.”

If he didn’t trust Donghyuk to be the angel that he knows Donghyuk is, he would’ve thought his lover was playing a joke on him by handing him a soft and flabby but still thick aluminum wrapped cylinder.

Cautiously he unwrapped the cylinder to reveal a hefty burrito. He nodded appreciatively at Donghyuk before sinking his teeth into the corner of the Mexican-American breakfast staple. His taste buds were immediately flooded with the savory flavor of eggs, steak, and the kick of tteokboki sauce.

“mMmm…” was all he could get out as he continued to devour the burrito. Definitely better than cold cereal.

Jiwon speaks in between bites of his own burrito, “glad you like it. Donghyuk insisted your burrito be spicy.”

Donghyuk finally finishes unwrapping his burrito, “I know his tongue well.”

Both of the larger men pause mid-bite to look over at Donghyuk.

“What? I do. You literally eat hotbars every morning on our way to work.”

While Jiwon resumes inhaling his burrito, Junhoe forgets his own burrito. Why? Because his full attention falls on Donghyuk’s small mouth wrapping around the girthy length of his own burrito. Junhwe’s mouth gapes at the scene unfolding in front of him; Donghyuk’s thin lips stretch obscenely to the brim as he pushes more of the large burrito into his small mouth.

He’s only snapped out of the hypnosis when Jiwon’s gravelly voice terrorizes his ear drums, again.

“Dude! You have your own. Stop gawking at his!”

At making eye contact with Donghyuk, Junhoe immediately returns to eating his burrito. A red flush apparent on his face.

Donghyuk pushes a package of pork belly, bulgogi, and a variety of wraps toward Junhwe, “there’s more food. Eat.” Donghyuk then proceeds to set his half-eaten burrito down so that he can make himself a wrap filled with steamed rice, a few slivers of pork belly, and a dollop of kimchi.

Junhwe again watches with pure enchantment as Donghyuk’s cheeks protrude on the one side where he is chewing the wrap. It looked almost as if his cheek was holding back a thrusting dic-

Junhwe clears his throat again and decides he should also make a wrap, albeit a smaller, less suggestive one. However, right before he gets a chance to put it in his mouth, the eldest in the room interrupts.

“Yah…” Jiwon looks at both of them with discontent in his eyes. “Whatever happened to offering a bite to the eldest? Huh?”

Donghyuk rolls his eyes but nevertheless begins making a wrap the size of his fist, “open up hyung.” The cruel amusement at what’s about to happen is apparent in his eyes.

Jiwon entertains his beloved younger brother anyway, opening up his jaw in preparation for the oversized wrap.

A grin paints across Junhwe’s face as he watches an impossible scene. Donghyuk uses both hands and barely gets the wrap inside Jiwon’s gaping mouth before he joins Junhoe on the ground in pure, unadulterated, rolling on the floor laughter. Their laughs are so loud and hearty that Jiwon can’t help but laugh too, choking on the wrap that Donghyuk had generously made him.

Tears stream down Junhwe’s face as the disgusting half-chewed wrap spills from Jiwon’s inability to keep from laughing. Maybe Jiwon as a future in-law wasn’t so bad after all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Goodnight hyung.” Jiwon envelopes his younger brother in a tight hug and waves goodbye to Junhwe while exiting the apartment. Donghyuk waits for the door to lock before collapsing on the couch with a loud sigh.

Junhwe looks over from the kitchen, “tired?” He grabs two pints of ice cream from the freezer, Donghyuk’s favorite cookies & cream, and his favorite, black sesame.

Donghyuk covers his eyes with a hand, “hyung is exhausting.”

Junhwe scoops two scoops of each flavor and puts them into a blender alongside some ice cubes and a squeeze of honey before turning the machine on to fill the apartment with a loud churning hum. He speaks over the noise, “why do you think your brother’s been here so often?”

Donghyuk waits for the blender to finish, “he’s probably lonely. He hasn’t been here long and everyone at his work place is so much older than him.”

Junhwe walks over to sit next to Donghyuk on the couch with two creamy milkshakes in hand. When Donghyuk grabs for one glass, Junhwe holds it away and turns his face to expose his left cheek to the smaller male.

Donghyuk rolls his eyes immediately at the not so subtle hint. He sighs quietly and leans forward to place a light peck on Junhwe’s jaw. Satisfied, Junhwe finally hands him his half of the milkshake.

“Maybe you should set him up with a date.”

Donghyuk stirs the thick concoction with a straw, “maybe. I think him and Yunhyeong hyung would get along well.”

“Your boss’ secretary?”

Donghyuk nods and takes the straw between his mouth, sucking up the tasty treat.

Junhwe watches Donghyuk hollow out his cheeks around the straw.

_For fucks sake._

Junhwe stands up, “you’re doing that on purpose!”

Donghyuk looks up at him, a drip of white cream still hanging on the corner of his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He proceeds to lasso his tongue around the straw to bring it back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks once more while looks up at Junhoe with innocent eyes. Only now, Junhwe knows those eyes are a window to anything but an innocent soul. 

Junhwe scoffs and grabs Donghyuk’s milkshake, placing it back on the living room table. Junhwe places grips at both sides of Donghyuk’s shoulder, pulling him up onto his feet. He speaks lowly into Donghyuk’s ear, “if your mouth really needs something to play with …”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_And fuck Song Yunhyeong too._

Junhwe relentlessly picks off fries off the small mountain on his plate and keeps his eyes fixed on said mountain as the rest of the table belly rolls in laughter.

“And then…” Yunhyeong actually wheezes, “then he bent down and sniffed the _chair_!” Yunhyeong slaps Donghyuk’s arm and buckles over with silent laughter while Jiwon crosses both arms over his chest in an attempt to keep his aching lungs from breaking.

_Go on a double date they said._

Once his lover gets his laughter under control, Donghyuk looks over at him, “you seriously sniff my office chair when I’m not around?”

_It’ll be fun they said._

He doesn’t dignify that question with an answer and instead pushes his finished plate away from him.

“Awww, don’t be upset Junhwe.” Jiwon wraps an arm around Junhwe’s shoulder, the same brotherly one he’s seen wrap around a crying Donghyuk a couple of times.

Even Yunhyeong reaches over and puts a comforting hand over Junhwe’s, “I made a dessert that Donghyuk told me you loved. I’ll be right back.”

Two minutes later, Yunhyeong returns with a steaming platter of…

Junhwe daggers piercers at Donghyuk who intentionally refuses to return his gaze. The smaller male wraps delicate fingers over the elongated dough, dipping it just once in the chocolate sauce. And finally, he looks up at Junhwe just when he wraps a sinful pink tongue over the sugar crusted pastry, pulling a good 4, 5 inches of it into his mouth.

Junhwe swallows thick.

The eldest in the room pushes the plate of desserts toward Junhwe, “Junhwe-ah, eat a churro before it cools.”

When Junhwe reaches for a churro, something else reaches his crotch. He closes his eyes and blows a frustrated breath.

“You alright buddy?”

Junhwe chokes out a “yup” while Donghyuk’s socked foot gently brushes itself on a hardening member. He angrily bites off a piece of the pasty and glares at Donghyuk, who remains unfazed.

_Fuck Koo Donghyuk._

He had every intention to once they got back home.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Follow @_dong_ii on insta or fall into a ditch.
> 
> Elements to include:  
1\. Junhwan and/or bobdong friendship dynamics  
2\. Some sort of comedic suggestive eating (e.g. a banana) in a non-sexual context by any character
> 
> Also, my sincerest apologies if this sucks. I was given this prompt a week ago.


End file.
